


Angels Without Halos

by blueanimepsycho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive Kageyama, Angel to DEMON, Angels, Beta Hinata Shoyo, Complicated Relationships, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dangerous Hinata Shoyo, Death, Evil Oikawa Tooru, Fire element Hinata, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hate to Love, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, KaGAYama, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio feminine side, Love, M/M, Multi, Oikawa WAS innocent, Romance, Torture, Violence, What is destiny?, White vs black, daisuga - Freeform, epic fantasy, kageyama and Hinata POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueanimepsycho/pseuds/blueanimepsycho
Summary: Love is a drug. Death is the same.But sometimes to pull away electrifies your heart.Hinata Shoyo, Black winged village boy doesn't know the first thing about life.He looks for a meaning, instead, finding a flawless dictator of his soul.Kageyama Tobio, the most beautiful White winged angel, feels like everything he loved has gone.When, in fact, all that he's ever looked for is only an inch away from his desperate fingers.But what if, something you rest your heart onto, falls away, carrying your body with it?What if, someone you swore to kill, takes your heart, and runs away with it?





	1. Hope and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My love for Haikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+love+for+Haikyuu).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game has begun.  
> Kageyama and Hinata collide with a force to stagger the disbelief of Satan himself.

Hinata Shoyo lay down in the grass. He felt the world twisting and turning, the world of magic, pure bloodshed, and possibility. And wings.

This world of fantasy named Miyagi had a balance, black and white. The magic dependant Angels of Kuro, Black winged, born with varying elemental abilities. And the Shiro, 'The White Winged Warriors', born with maximum strength and speed, height and force. The only similarity is of course, their shared ability of not being able to fly.

Through generations, the Kuro and Shiro winged stole land from one another, became power hungry. They began to name parts of their world, to become possessive. Even within the two empires, conflicts began, so villages had to be separated. There was no mix of Kuro and Shiro, and no one wanted to change that. 

This was until a certain Kuro boy, at the age of 11 began to read these tales. He was a 5ft, ambitious, orange haired being, with the belief that his purpose is to unite the Blacks with the Whites, and to discover worlds that these stories have engraved onto his mind. The name of this boy was Hinata Shoyo.

He vowed to his mother, his friends, his little sister, that he would strike the flame of legacy.Even if it's wrong, even if it's frustrating, to keep on struggling. And this is the story of how Hinata Shoyo began his fight, in the alternate word to ours- Miyagi.

 

Part One- 

A tall, tall wall looms before me, Hinata Shoyo thought,What's the view like over that wall?What will I see beyond it? The sun pierced through the sky, and his wings felt heavier than usual on his shoulders. So black- so short- like the wings of a crow.

Hinata turned back at the hut he shared with his mother and sister. His scruffy hair stood on end, as he slowly turns forward toward the sky... but....He knew his wings won't carry him above jumping height, which for Hinata is very high. It's as if there was a wall blocking him from the sky. Hinata placed his small hand on his heart feeling the beating in this rush of winter. 

His brown eyes were shut tight. The view from the top, he consideredIs something I could never see on my own.The village built in an oversized forest clearing. Yukigoaka. Hinata was a lone, loud fifteen year old, looking for people to fight by his side. 

Surely.... Hinata silently wondered ... If I do something, revolutionary, like the little giant, just maybe I am able to change the world? He felt so out of place, not even part of the Kuro empire. Then, how do I bring everyone together? Finally, the sound of footsteps running became louder and louder. 

"Izumi!" Hinata yelled. His dirty blonde hair bobbled closer and closer, but he seemed to be panting. 

He gathered his words. "Sho-chan! Just came back from archery practise." 

He ruffled his head. "Your mother told me to make sure you weren't 'flying' or anything." "Weren't flying?" Hinata Shoyo burst out laughing, but Izumi's freckled face remained still. 

"I know you Hinata... Your obsessions..." "Hey but!" Hinata turned around, so the light was guarded from his face. "I have other things to worry about. Plus I know our wings can't fly now." Izumi glanced nervously at his own stunted feathers, "Other things? Like what?" A blush spread over Hinata's cheeks, and his lips trembled. Suddenly, his bladder pleaded for the toilet but it was held in. "I was planning..." He trailed off, eyes bright and started again. "I was planning to go to the ruler of the Shiro kingdom and demand him to stop attacking parts of the Kuro empire- but..." 

Hinata was expecting Izumi to burst out laughing. But he frowned instead. "You can't be serious." 

"Well I need more people!" He held his strong gaze, eyes wide open, eyebrows high up, orange hair tousled furiously in the wind. "Wow..." Izumi, glanced towards the sky. "You are serious." Hinata asked him whether he could help him, but his reply was immediate. "No Sho-chan. I can't. Are you actually bonkers? You are just going to walk up to the throne of the Shiro King and ask for peace? Our people have been killing each other for years. Years! Do you even know who the King is? I've heard many words to describe Him. But not nice ones. That's probably an understatement but-" 

A jolt electrified through Hinata's shoulders and he gritted his teeth. "Who is this King then?!" Izumi gaped back at him. "You don't even know who he is! Well His name..." He glanced around looking to see whether anyone was around. No one.

"His name..." Izumi whispered beside Hinata's ear. "Is Kageyama Tobio." Hinata's eyes widened, picturing this King, with his crown and robe and a nasty look on his face. Wings, larger than a thousand birds, as white as snow. "Kageyama -who?" 

"Shhhhhh!" Izumi covered his mouth, and Hinata struggled, glancing from side to side. No one heard me, Hinata thought, but Izumi sighed. "That's why neither of us can go." In reply Hinata cocked his messy head to the side and pleaded, on his knees. 

"Please, Izumi, please! You know my dreams have been with the legacy of The Little Giant... So what if I don't know His name! So what if I didn't know he had a bit of an attitude! I've been planning this my whole life!" Energy overpowered Hinata, and his every step around Izumi. His every breath, grew and his voice began to rise. "It's not like anyone else is going to do this, and there's a big chance that asking for a little peace (no matter how evil this King really could be) is going to make Him end the world! All I'm asking is for you to come along. Ask the archery team to come along. Even Koji!"

Izumi peered at Hinata sheepishly but at once thoughtfully. "If we can do that, we can maybe make something spark. Imagine!" Shoyo waved his hand over the sky gasping. "Some angry looking children making the King, who is probably like, an old man make the world an amazing place! We can go to Kitawagi Daichi and kick their asses! I mean, bring eternal world peace!" A light took over the eyes of his friend, although he tried to hide it. "How are you gonna convince Koji? He could be a great asset to our group but-"

Hinata turned towards the village of Yukigoaka, where he planned to leave. Find Karasuno, past the mountain range, a three month ride. But when he'll bring peace and find the King of his Court, Kageyama Tobio, it'll be the legendary Hinata Shoyo fulfilling the dreams of the Little Giant.He could just imagine it! Beginning a team of fighters that will hear of my efforts against the terror of the King. Or will I die slaughtered by this old, Shiro winged, red robed monarch?, he thought.

"Hinata?" Izumi nudged him by the elbow, "How are we going to ever-" Hinata breathed out and grinned at the thrill, the opportunity! "Talk your archery team. Ask them if they want to change the world. Tell them that we are going to find and defeat -Kag-" His heart beat fast, "The King of his Court. But we are going to meet in the morning." Izumi's gaze darted towards Hinata's eyes. "What?" "Yes. Tomorrow, we'll meet. At the edge of the south cliff at dawn." He stuttered, but before he could acknowledge Izumi's blank stare, his gut moans. "See you tomorrow!" Hinata bursted. "Dawn!"

And he runs down the hill, the sun hit his back back in the full intensity of the mid Spring light. His hair tousled savagely in the wind. He wondered who Kageyama Tobio is. And he wondered who will be standing right by his side as he takes off. Who is, Hinata thought, going to help me look over this tall, tall wall.

Part Two: 

The area of Kitawaga Daichi is a consistently fought over area between several families of the Shiro. Its is where the Shiro royalty was born, and still lives. It's huge, it's wealthy, with many allied towns and villages all over the kingdom of the white winged. They say the true Royal blood of Kitawaga is the most brutal when it comes to power. 

The moment every generation of Kitawaga King breathes life into the world of Miyagi, they are born with maximum athleticism, strength, power, speed. The youngest generation of royalty is able to walk on walls, and after jumping, can stay in the air for a stretched period of time. 

It so happens that the current King, Kageyama Tobio is part of this younger generation. With athleticism, he is the strongest, most able Shiro Angel that has ever lived. Immediately, from the age of twelve, he has taken the throne of the King, after his parents died, murdered by the hands of the Kuro monarch. So to conclude, the now fourteen year old Kageyama Tobio, is not an old man like Hinata Shoyo thought. Strangely enough, the King of his Court was six months younger....

 

Part Three (i): 

The vast land of Kitagawa Daichi was surprisingly cold. Snow suffocated the once, floral landscape, but Hinata strides through in pride and hope. For the capital of the Shiro, the civilians seemed glum, lifeless.Up ahead, the castle touched the sky, a deep, dark painted blue. Hinata was astonished the Shiro community weren't trampling upon them, these tall, huge muscular monsters. But they were child sized, wings dyed from black to white, marked in the light green of Yukigoaka.  
Hinata's heart raced too quickly, cheeks rapidly turning red. Something told him this was more than no ordinary day. Izumi glanced at him, also nervous, "Wait a sec Shou-chan. Aren't you way too scared?"  
The sky was huge, the Sun was huge, a huge flood of light on this huge city. Hinata's ginger hair bristled with the passing air of the hundreds of horse drawn carriages. He feared this people but...  
"Oh my God!" Sweat dripped from his face, "This is Kitagawa Daichi! These people are so-"  
Koji stopped him with a sharp glare. "You're acting like country hick, Hinata."  
The captain of the junior archers team stood by his side- Hinata almost felt unstoppable.  
He felt like... The little giant.  
Light flooded his eyes, destiny, was finally making his way!  
Izumi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, as they crossed a crowded market. "You've persevered. Don't let your nerves get to you. "  
"Of course not! "Hinata declared, eyes, as usual, wide open. But just before they had the chance to react, a burst of sound erupted in the form of trumpets." A parade!" Izumi gasped. "They have those as well? "  
What? Hinata thought. Would he king of his court be there? The Kageyama Tobio?

 

Navy blue flags painted the immense metallic carriages. Ginormous soldiers tore robotically through the crowds. But Hinata was only attentive to the golden carriage. It took his breath away.  
"Stay back!" Instinctively, Hinata threw open his arms, guarded his friends, but the next few seconds were still in slow motion. He peered through the window.

The man inside was crowned. With his robe, an ocean like colour.  
He was cold, beautiful, intimidating.  
Like a sharp knife, he was painful.  
He was definitely not an old man.  
But the carriage was gone, faster, much faster than it came.  
It was like a dream, Hinata thought, feeling neither happy or sad. You wake up and forgot how it felt.  
"So this is Kageyama Tobio..." Hinata breathed. No one stopped him.

Meanwhile, Kageyama Tobio caught the eyes of mere children. The ginger, his eyes were intently gazing, penetrating fear through the body of the King. He never liked or appreciated the presence of small children especially. His own deep blue eyes flickered past, willing to forget the child's ...vivid presence. He squeezed his milk carton, in thought. It all meant nothing. The little boy, was just another pathetic dumbass. But even in this dirty winter, in this bleak, snow infested morning, a warm breeze passed through the windows of the golden carriage.

The King of his Court's black hanging hair fought through this breeze, but he scowled, eyes carelessly slanted at the other peasants.  
What The Kageyama Tobio failed to comprehend was, why the ginger haired stood out so brightly, and the peasants were just peasants?  
The boy was just like the winter sun, mocking, distant powerful, enlightening.  
Why was everyone else so irrelevant, compared to this idiotic looking runt? Still, to this day the question still haunts him.  
Little did he know, that glance was the beginning of a tale only told by the heart...

Part Three (ii) :  
Why is he so intense? Hinata thought.  
Why is he so stupid? Kageyama gulped.  
Why does this man make me feel everything?  
Why does this kid give me the shivers?  
How could he be so dangerous, but so innocent looking at once?  
Is he a sun or a storm?  
Shit, they both think, I'm losing my mind...  
Part Four:  
Kageyama beat through Hinata like a drum. Along with he anticipation that but him like a dog.  
The castle loomed over them, the group was mere metres away. The parade had finally finished but Hinata was still overwhelmed. "Don't worry!" Hinata clenched his fists. If we need to fight, we'll f-fight."Izumi began to sweat wildly, "Your level of hope is unbelievable Sho-chan...."The gates of the Kitagawa Daichi castle scraped the sky. The whole place emitted doom, loneliness and darkness, the towers stretched above threateningly. Suddenly Hinata grew desperate for the toilet, so he told his friends, "I need the bathroom..." Dizzyiness intoxicated him, as he grasped his stomach. Gold blue danced before him, impressing him, oppressing him. 

Three giant six foot soldiers, about his own age stood to the right of the gate, playing with spears in their hands. Hinata marched towards them, but every step became smaller. "Oi!" The first guard looked directly downwards. "It's a child!" The second one loomed over him. "What's that green mark for eh?" Hinata shouted, voice shaking. "I demand to see the King." 

The third soldier tilted his head. "You have some nerve to say that. Can I ask why?" The first soldier smirked, large wings white and strong. "He's probably one of his Majesty's many admirers."

"If he heard you say that," The third soldier hissed. "You'd be as good as dead." Arrrgh, Hinata thought, blushing. "I demand to see the King!" He barked again.

"I'll be back." Hinata smiled at his friends turning around with a slow intake of breath.

Velvet carpets ran down like a river, seeping through walls of rich colours, navy and gold. But he spotted the courtroom ahead of him, not daring to stare too close. "I trust you'll go home straight away after." The first soldier turned and walked off, sympathising and feeling jealous of Hinata at once. Hinata trembled, but like a candle, his eyes lit up. 

There was a figure, on the throne mere meters away. His mouth quivered, breath shook. Could it be... him?

As he stepped closer, the blurred emotions became more stark,The King was tall, muscular, even with his cape draped along his wide, wide shoulders. His frown was a pout, but his jaw was so defined but smooth, neck long but gracefully made. He was like an artwork, body carved so beautifully, wide but thin at once. Even in the shadows of his face, his blue eyes grew bright. As they struck Hinata, they burned even brighter. Hinata wasn't noticing the veins sticking out from his arms, which his perfect, perfect face leaned on. Those hands were large graceful dangerous, Hinata stifled as if those hands were strangling him, holding him, pushing him. And the crown- the gold glew almost as bright as his skin. 

Don't you get overwhelmed, Hinata thought to himself. But another part of him thought,

Kageyama Kageyama Kageyama Kageyama In every breath.The silence was not awkward. He just couldn't fit his emotions into it. Kageyama squinted. "What are you doing here?"Hinata shut his eyes and felt the godlike intensity of the Kings voice. He just couldn't bow.

Kageyama Tobio's chin was pointed downwards, and his thin arched eye brows contorted his face. His eyes, his eyes, Hinata thought,look into his eyes.

But then Kageyama recognised him. He threw away his cape, revealing his white and gold collared shirt, revealing his exquisite neck and collarbone. He was still pouting, jaw casting such a strong shadow.Hinata decided to stop noticing every single thing about this arrogant perfect brat. Even as the man strided towards Hinata Shoyo. Their breath and skins touched each other, and Hinata shook uncontrollably. A beam of light glew, and took the light from Hinata's eyes. Kageyama's white Shiro wings.Like himself, the wings were cold, large graceful, every feather radiating frozen light. Hinata gasped, he couldn't even call them beautiful. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the arm, nails biting through his skin. The indigo glass of the castle filtered light, light that visibly hit the cheekbones of Hinata Shoyo. Kageyama's heart beat savagely. Their hair blew in a snowy breeze, but the warmth of their mixed in body heat guarded them.

Shoyo, in rags, lifted up his small head. His lips glew."Your majesty, Kageyama Tobio. I've come to ask for peace." 

 

Part Five:

Hinata stared at Kageyama's glowing face. He scared him, but he had to repress those feelings. There's nothing to be afraid of, Hinata thought, contradictory sweat dripping from his face.Kageyama's eyes only widened."Peace?" Kageyama questioned, "Does it look like I am in a position to give peace?"His grip tightened, and he pouted. Kageyama wondered why Hinata had the courage to stay staring.

"You're just an ignorant scrub, take a look at reality." Kageyama remarked, thrusting his huge hand towards Hinata's chin, and pulled his face upwards.

The breath that Kageyama exhaled, Hinata inhaled. Hinata was immersed in this dream- like sensation. Staring at vain beauty. "Give it u-" Kageyama started."Hey!" Hinata shot up, away from the King, "You're a bastard, so don't even pretend you don't tear this world to pieces!"In reply, Kageyama's eyes grew small in his tiny irises. His hands reached up to Hinata's neck and he wondered if he should murder him. Sweat dripped. Teeth clenched. "Kuro angels slaughtered my parents when I was eight. Why should a white winged angel like you care about their safety?""Because!" Hinata cried, "We share the same world!' Immediately Kageyama pushed Hinata down to the floor, then with his whole body, pressed Hinata down. Hinata's body grew tense and flaccid at once, his pulse quickening. But the King only pushed himself onto him more and more."You see?" Kageyama murmured. "No matter how close together we are, I can never share the same world as you." Hinata moaned, Kageyama's breath tasted like fresh snow, and he tried, failing to wriggle out of his grasp.

"If you think," Hinata hissed, "You can get away with this you're wrong." His gold eyes gleamed, animalistically, but Kageyama parted his legs, pushing his waist against his crotch, breath heavy. They were still in the empty hall, two enemies intertwined, in intense contact. Kageyama took a deep breath then rose his hand. His muscles bulged, red in the strain of his bloodstream, then struck Hinata's cheek. Kageyama clenched his jaw, as his opponents orange clad head snapped backwards. "If you think," Kageyama growled, jet black fringe flowing in the breeze ,"You can get away with staring at me as if you know who I am..."

Hinata peered helplessly, face bloodied, listening, 

"You don't know who I am."

Kageyama looked helpless, angry, passionate all at once, but Hinata couldn't see anything else. His vision turned black, he was gritting his teeth at the waves of pain through his neck, and his jaw. But the waves overwhelmed his heart even more. "Kageyama," Hinata breathed helplessly, and the King moved his body away from Hinata's and they both felt a sudden coldness.Kageyama Tobio paced around, staring at the bloodied face of the boy, the wound shed Kageyama's temper, impact, power and ...Regret. 

But then he stood up, a spark of energy vibrating under his steps on the ground. Hinata Shoyo's face lit with full light, no matter the tears,

Kageyama felt every part of his body go loose. He rolled back his massive shoulders, and his shirt slid down and exposed his prideful, tanned chest. Hinata flushed, gathered his breath and cleared his throat."My name is Hinata Shoyo. And I ," he breathed, "Challenge you to a fight." 

 

Part Six-

"And I," Hinata breathed, "Challenge you to a fight." He unsheathed his coal black sword from behind his small, small back. Kageyama said nothing for a few seconds, only glanced almost gingerly. Who the hell, he thought, was this shrimp?But he then strided past Hinata, flung out a gleaming golden blade from a glass case, threw the sword in the air and caught it with a smug expression, and a massive, slender hand. "I can kill you, " Kageyama remarked with a wide pronounced mouth, "In six seconds." Hinata's heart raced, finally, he thought, this might just, be the day he was waiting for. "Just you try," Hinata smiled, orange hair glowing in the blue wash of the throne room, "I'll take that cold heart out of your chest."Kageyama flinched, then slowly smirked psychopathically staring at the stunted, but bright eyed commoner. 

Hinata shuddered.

Kageyama looked at him in a way that exposed Hinata so much, he might as well be stark naked. Hinata shuffled in his spot, avoiding contact with the King, "Kageyama, I want you to know that I'm not that weak." 

The truth is Kageyama deeply feared Hinata.

He was like a bright light that shined so bright, and had so much to offer.Kageyama bit his lip, he couldn't let the peasant (his name was... Hinata?) know that he has just fully entrapped Kageyama."Okay." He replied solemnly, but the energy invaded his every organ.

Hinata clicked his fingers, and his sword lit up in dancing, animated flames, and even the King was overwhelmed. But then this was the power of a Kuro angel...

"What?" Kageyama Tobio softly breathed, his grip on his blade tightening. "You..."He pointed at Hinata with an elegant finger, "You are a -Kuro angel?"Victoriously Hinata waved his fingers and the heat of a thousand stars melted the white paint, revealing the true black feathers of the soul of Hinata Shoyo. And he smiled volcanically.Kageyama's eyes bore through all of this. Somehow, it feels, he always knew that this boy was different. 

Now Kageyama knew that Hinata was nothing special, he was another enemy, another child he had to kill. Kageyama forgot the bronze gleam of Hinata's irises, that hit him like every glitter in the universe.

He just whispered, spat, clenched his teeth, "You're just another victim."Hinata cocked his head, and waved his flame sword, balancing it on his palm. He charged towards Kageyama with full force, but Kageyama only dodged him in seconds. What was with his speed? Kageyama's voice hissed inside his head. I can't tell the fire blade from himself. But as Hinata passed by, the King took his gleaming long sword and stabbed it against Hinata's right arm. Hinata gasped at the biting fear and pain, he had to let Kageyama know that he was a force to be reckoned with. But he had to fight the rest of the way with his weak had, but, Hinata thought, he had to do it. So of hitting the ground he had to...Shoyo sprung into the air, light glinting the blood, the sweat, and in the air pointed his blade towards Kageyama's throat. He screamed, "Kageyaaaaaaaaamaaaa!!!" At the top of his throat. Such speed, Kageyama considered, his heart slowly gaining passion, Speed, force meaning and potential.

Who was Hinata Shoyo?

But Kageyama dodged the attack and flung his own blade forward, colliding with the fire: As their swords struck, fire and gold bled like a winter sunrise, and it all formed to create a song of the two young men drinking in the sprits of one another. Hinata ran and skilfully lunged forward as he practised before, using the flames, waving it as a distraction. Kageyama gasped- he could only just block it with the tip of his blade, turned suddenly, and struck his opponent with the full thrust of his white wing. Hinata was on the floor, clutching his chest in near agony, groaning, staring at the beautiful man who loomed before him. He was a god, who's eyes where wide open for him, whose blade, more golden than his skin, was pointed to Hinata's small, heaving chest. "If you surrender," Kageyama looked away from the blade and Hinata, "I'll let you leave."Hinata rose up, the blade following his body, 

"I have no intention of leaving you, Kageyama Tobio." Hinata peered over his dangling orange locks. In the silence that followed Hinata felt a pang of longing and lust in his heart, there was something he was so desperate for but he couldn't quite place what it was.

As for Kageyama he timidly, though hotly placed his lean, toned hand through the silky locks of his hair, which fell softly through the cold hardness of his fingers. Then he smiled. He smiled so nervously so shamefully but, Hinata's whole body tightened, whole face flushed.Kageyama smiled his perfect pointed jaw in all light, his gaze looking childish. But then the rain, it pattered even heavier onto the building.Hinata Shoyo wanted every heart beat, every raindrop, every breath from the time he spent with Kageyama...To all come spilling at him again.

Part Seven-

Although the only thing we share is the skyHeld in the blue of your eyesYou live in my body  
I want to capture the feelingIt's like a wound that never dries upI just watch it bleed and crystallise on my skinYou aren't real but you combine with meThe sight of you confines meEvery song puts you in my mindBut you are anywhere but in my mind  
You are the winter sunStaring into my pillow wondering, howA human like you could existBut do you exist?  
I live as if we were stranded on a field I try to capture the sight of you But I can never move forward Your jet black hair just blows in the breeze Like a kiteAnd you stare the other direction Never locking eyes with me

Part Eight-

He said.... He has no intention of leaving me?That doesn't make sense, he is supposed to be my-Enemy.Kageyama contemplated, then felt himself smile for the first time, genuinely. This long lashed, perfectly rounded face staring in front of him, he made the King himself blush.Shit, I gave my self away, he thought.He gripped the hilt of his golden sword, swung it round and felt the Shiro overtake him. Suddenly Kageyama Tobio felt stronger, muscles began to take over his body, the Shiro also made his sword feel; in his hands, as light as a feather.Hinata grinned, staring up at Kageyama. But still the King wondered why he would go so far, using even his magic to defeat Hinata. Kageyama charged, so quickly, he flashed before Hinata's eyes, and soon Kageyama's blade was upon his neck, and the sword felt like a part of his body. But, for some reason, the King just couldn't put the blade through his neck.

Why, his face darkened, why is something stopping me from killing him? Why is he so hard to get rid of? Hinata Shoyo backed away confused, but in absolute mortification. "What is holding you back?" Hinata gasped. Kageyama repeated the question in his mind, shutting his long, black eye lashes together. Hinata approached him, dropped his sword with a clammed, and slapped Kageyama on the face. "What's wrong with you!" Hinata raged, "Get over yourself! What happened to all your confidence?!"

 

Darkly, Kageyama gritted his teeth moving away, but Hinata grabbed onto his wide shoulders. "Are you a King or what?" Hinata growled, sweat dripping desperately.

"SHUT UP!!" Kageyama yelled, engulfed by passion. "WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?"He gazed at Hinata panting, his face contorted and furious, "DID YOUFORGET WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR? IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU JUST CAME HERE TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL LIKE A BETTER PERSON!" 

Hinata stepped back gasping, his psyche had been invaded by this man, his dreams crushed by this man. "KAGGGGGEYAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata screamed, tears falling out of his eyes, in such rich anger, heart beating so fast he couldn't feel it anymore. He grabbed onto him, tears staining him, clinging onto his golden collar, head buried in his willowy body.

Kageyama couldn't breathe. He felt everything in the world falling on top of him. He forced himself to stop looking at Hinata, his glossy fringe sticking to his face, with the sweat of the moment. And Hinata then turned to leave, so heartbroken, and so afraid. Just as Hinata stepped outside, in the snow, small black wings shuddering in the evening sky, Kageyama raced, pulled him,

"Hinata, you said you had no intention of leaving."

Grabbing Hinata by the collar, he shoved him to a cold shadowed wall and kissed him hard. 

 

Part Nine-

It was all a scroll of lighted pictures, Hinata throught, Kageyama's passion burnt brighter than Hinata's fire. His hands, Hinata peered, became more tenderly desperate, but his lips had a softness with a sharp contrast to his cold, hard aura. Kageyama's cheeks were highlighted by the lamps of the nocturnal city of Kitagawa Daichi and the sky was starless. Hinata moaned, struggling to get Kageyama of him, but becoming a slave to his desires, becoming lost in wits tasted so sweet. 

Kageyama was Hinata's oblivion. But Hinata was Kageyama's sky.

Kageyama felt such lust, and he closed his thick lashes, caught with icedrops, and he ran his hand down Hinata's hair, down to his smooth cheek. The sweat was the evidence that the King was not living a dream, but no matter now much Hinata tried to push thorough, Kageyama knew he had to trap him in his web. "Hinata..." Kageyama breathed, then pushed him closer with even more pressure. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and Hinata's eyes were afraid trapped, he was confined, losing himself.Hinata was flushing, trying to hold his wits, he couldn't capture what was happening.

This was nothing like he expected.

"Kageyama, please." Hinata choked, but his gaze swept over his glowing hair, now glossy snow. His hands felt the soft feathers, from behind the King, as soft as his lips. As soft as his tongue. "Kageyama you don't need to..." Hinata's voice dropped to a whisper. But Kageyama gripped onto him tighter, breathing harder, impatience growing. Kageyama squeezed his hair, other hand hot on Hinata's slight shoulder.

 

Then Hinata clicked his fingers and ignited a flame in his hands, and Kageyama backed away. It melted the snow on Kageyama's sharp nose. "Stop doing this to me." Hinata's high pitched voice rose. "I have to go." Kageyama took one last look at Hinata, his slender pointed face full of anguish, with tears in his eyes.

"And I swear," Hinata shouted, tears streaming, shuddering in the sudden breath of cold, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU, KAGEYAMA,"

For a moment, Hinata opened his mouth as if he were to say something else, but he shut his eyes tight and exhaled.

And Hinata ran away, he left footprints in Kageyama's mind. The sky was ripe for the breakage of midnight, and he turned back, his large veined hands, and slender body aching in pain. He breathed,Birth and death doesn't transform a man as much, as what Hinata did to him, he shut his eyes, exhaling angelically, the snow melting inside his long hobnailed boots.

 

Part Ten-

Hinata returned to his friends in failure, his feelings trapped as if it was in a glass bottle. He had lost, because of what Kageyama felt for him. "Hinata look at the state of you!" Izumi screamed, trying to wipe the blood of his round cheek. Hinata bashfully put his head down in regret.It's not over yet, he kept believing. You still have a chance. "It's okay," he managed a smile, "I have to go to say goodbye to my mother." 

They travelled on horse back, fatigue aching the whole team back home.

But what was worse were the flashes of Kageyama before Hinata's eyes. His large neck, long fingers, athletic body. His hair. His eyes. He could still feel the warm touch of everywhere Kageyama placed his fingers, the sharp coldness of his blade. He felt everything but nothing at once.

Three months later, Hinata was riding through the mountains, cape over his wings.He still had one more chance.

He was to go to where the Little Giant trained for years, and he vowed, that when he got stronger, got better, he was going to find Kageyama and defeat him for good.For the past few weeks, these thoughts kept Hinata going, on this journey, but he tried to forget about the desires that haunted him in the eclipse of the night. 

No matter how much he tries to change, he still kissed a Shiro angel. An enemy.

So Hinata pursed his lips, clutched his fist and nodded, feeling the clockwork of stars in the sky around him. He opened his bag, took a small knife out, and began to slice his hair from his head slightly shorter. Every time he drew his knife through one of his orange locks, he hoped to get rid of one of his feelings for Kageyama.

But what Hinata didn't remember was, like the ginger strands of his hair, his feelings for Kageyama Tobio would only grow back again.

 

Part Eleven-

Kageyama lay on his bed.His small muscles stuck out from his back, his tan evident in the light .He remembered Hinata illuminating in the fractions of snow in the sky. He remembered it all. But now he had to forget, get stronger, kill him. He swore to God, his jaw on the pillow as he whispered.His sword will once again taste the blood of this same Kuro angel.

But at that moment, the door slammed open, and a breathless servant hurried inside.

"What?" The King muffled, into the pillow.The servants eyes never blinked, but the rest of his body trembled."You have a visitor."Kageyama rushed downstairs, while slipping on a thin blue shirt, down to the courtroom. Sitting on his throne with Kageyama's crown on was a Shiro angel. 

But not any Shiro angel, Kageyama clenched his large fists, no one has wings so big apart from-

"Hello, old friend," Oikawa Tooru swept his brown hair back with long fingers, "I hope you missed me. All those years." Kageyama tried inhaling steadily,"Don't call me your friend." Kageyama hissed; and stepped forward. "Get off my throne." 

Oikawa smiled unpleasantly, "I think it's time I take this back , old friend. As you are probably aware of, no Shiro angel respects you in your position of dictatorship."

He sighed, tucking one of his locks behind his ear. "You don't even have a government Tobio-chan. But I have an army."

Oikawa stood up, taking his crown off, slipped it on Kageyama's head. "It suits you," he grinned, delighted, "Shame. You have a pretty face, but what a cold personality you have.""Cold?" Kageyama growled, "What do you know about me?"

Oikawa laughed prettily, "Everything,He continued,"I've been everywhere, I've talked to everyone, and they don't want you slouching on your throne, blowing your death threats around like dandelions. And you, probably forgot about me! But I was in fact; preparing for this day;"

His light brown gaze bore into Kageyama's scowl. "The day where I dethrone you as King."

 

Part Twelve- conclusion-

The April sky was cloudless.But the city of Karasuno lay in ruins, the ruins of the past, the ruins of the wars hundreds of years ago. It was the black stain of Miyagi that was chosen to be forgotten, but no matter how much you try to cover it, it will always bore through the paper. 

Hinata felt himself drooling, tears in his eyes, suffering in the fires of his every dream. This is where my journey begins, he thought, and he pointed his knife sharp wings up, the sun seeping past them. And, he continued to think, my sorrows end.

He raced up the stairs, as quick as fire, heat beating, his eyes catching a black, nearby door. Slowly, he placed his small hand onto it and pushed...

It was empty-

 

No-

 

There was one man in the classroom, and as he turned around Hinata choked for air. He forgot how to breathe. But there was no point in trying to suppress the crack of thunder that arose in his soul.

The man turned, glared, his raven black fringe shadowing his cold blue eyes. His long throat gulped.


	2. Desire and Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata numbness to the blinding light of his soul,  
> Kageyama's fearful touch to the shining hues of truth.  
> Could they grab hands through this pouring rain?

It's a drug. It's a drug that floats lightly, at peace in the war zone called your body. It is the breaking of cliff rocks, the tearing of waves in the night, you can do nothing but-  
Close your eyes. 

Hinata's eyes were wide open. 

Part One-

Blossom slipped through the open window and swirled around him. Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes, suddenly what was three months ago almost trickled into the same moment.  
Hinata breathed heavily, gritting his teeth, the vivid light and the empowering shadow highlighting his lips. 

Hinata opened his mouth but all that came out was a squeak. He wanted to kill him and leave, but the shock-  
Froze him.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama gulped,  
His voice was so sullen, but it gave memories of snow touching their skin, blood touching his skin.

A tear seeped past Hinata's eye, then disappeared as if it was never there. 

Silence 

They were both furious, about the same exact thing. Why couldn't Kageyama thrust the blade in his stomach, end his life?  
Why did he hesitate?  
Why?

"Hinata." Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut tight. "What are you-"

"Why?" Hinata shook his head, looking at Kageyama. Even without his boots, his crown, he still loomed over Hinata.  
It couldn't be a lookalike, he thought as he waited for the man to speak. The wings stole the light from the window and projected it onto the sky.

"Why?" The man in front of him echoed, "Am I here? Because the throne was stolen from me. I am no longer the Shiro king. I came here to train, to defeat the man who now sits on my seat."  
Hinata's mouth was open but he couldn't look before him.  
"No." He quietly murmured, "I'm asking why didn't you thrust the blade towards my chest, and why did you-" Hinata shuddered.  
Kageyama was so tense, but then suddenly relaxed. 

"It's okay," his gaze was wide, intense, serene, hair seeming to move in his aura, "Nothing went between us three months ago.

Every fear Hinata had cascaded onto one another. It felt as if every second Kageyama Tobio entered his dreams belonged in a darkness of absence. A shadow passed over their faces, and Hinata takes his blade, igniting it with Kuro magic. 

"Did you even forget the dance of our blades? The sound that they made? Did you forget the taste of your own blood, reddening your lips?" Hinata hissed, "If you want, we can do it all again, you can feel it all agaIn, because, as I said, your Majesty, I am going to defeat you."

Hinata waited for Kageyama to unsheath the sword of his belt, hanging lazily on his slim hip. But he only peered at it cautiously.  
"No." Kageyama turned his head to Hinata, body facing the window full of sun. "Although I have nothing but hatred for you, right now, as deep as the pits of my heart, I will not fight you. First, you'll never reach my level, so it'll be a waste of time. Second," 

Kageyama breathed in and out. "I get feelings different from hate when I fight you."

Different from hate, Hinata repeated it in his mind, but Kageyama continued.  
"I wanted to get out these feelings and search the kingdom for you. I wanted to spill your blood. Then Oikawa's.-"  
But at that moment, the door burst open.

Part Two-

Hinata was still gritting his teeth, even when three men approached the scene.  
Hinata could still feel the tongue of the heat if the sword. 

The first man was broad shouldered, skin brown, soaked in sun. He clearly stood with authority, but with a stance ready for battle, wings almost dead black. "I'm Sawamura Daichi, head of the elite team at Karasuno."  
A taller man strode confidently, with a shaved head, wings also black, he threw three knives in the air and caught them.

"And here," the broad shouldered man referred to the aggressive knives master, "Is Tanaka Ryunosuke, who likes to make dramatic first impressions." 

The Knife baldy swaggered toward Kageyama, punching his shoulder playfully. "This must be the King, huh? Skinnier than I thought." Tanaka observed him, sizing him up. "I don't like you much, with those beady eyes."  
Kageyama Tobio, stared at him, more violently than Tanaka could ever achieve.  
"Why are you here?" 

"Because," a voice from the doorway rose, "We are planning to recruit new members to train."  
Just at that moment, Hinata caught eyes with a silvery haired young man, around the same age as the other two. He sat on something that looked like a wooden wheelchair, but he looked genuinely cheerful. He looked at Daichi, then back at Kageyama and Hinata. 

"Kouchi Sugawara," he held up his slim, soft hand up to Hinata, "Nice to meet you!"  
Hinata flushed, gripping Sugawaras hand, shaking it with unlimited energy. Then Kageyama crossed his mind, and Hinata abruptly let go of him.

But then he noticed something. Where his wings were meant to be, Sugawara only had white stumps for wings. Every feather was gone. Hinata's almond shaped eyes glew with shock.

Kageyama strode, hand on his pointed jaw. "Did you say you need new members?"  
All attention was turned to him.  
"Yes," Daichi explained, "Now that you've been dethroned, Oikawa Tooru, the new Shiro emperor is taking an even harsher tone on the Kuro population."  
He stared at Kageyama. "We have to stop him."

Tanaka, wiping his knife with two fingers laughed, "We don't need your help though Kageyama. I suppose we could train up the energetic--"  
"What?!" Kageyama hastily confronted him, snarling with disdain, drawing out his sword. His eyes were narrow slits.

Strike one, Hinata thought, sadly, Aggressive 

Sugawara only laughed. "You didn't manage to take control of your own kingdom. or rather, you gripped your power so tight, it crushed between your hands."  
Kageyama continued snarling, "Control my ass, I'm a guaranteed asset to the elite group whether you like it or not." 

Hinata felt horrified. Strike two, he was completely and utterly arrogant. He was dressed in his own vanity, his magnificence.

Tanaka clearly saw this as a threat. "You wanna fight slanty eyes? Skinny slicker? Just cause maybe you were King for a little, doesn't mean I ain't gonna slice you up."

Kageyama stared at him blankly, a little surprised. Then wrinkles of distaste appeared on his nose. "You can't slice me up." He clenched his left fist into a large ball, and gripped his sword tighter with the other. "Not before I kill you."

Daichi, the man with broad shoulders, pulled Tanaka out of the way. "Enough!" He shouted.

"It's clear, Kageyama, you cannot be a part of our team. It's also clear, you are only training with us to get your place back on your throne,"

Kageyama was looking down at the ground, empty of denial.

"If only," Daichi examined Kageyama's tense figure, wings parted, "You were a nicer angel. Then we could use your name to steal back the throne and gain peace."

"No!" Kageyama growled, "I don't care if I'm in the elite team. I just want to train myself, enough, for me to kill the strongest man alive, who now sits on a throne." 

"Oh?" Daichi remarked, raising his brows, "If you want to do that, and act all selfishly alone, then go somewhere else."  
"Screw that." Kageyama looked through the window where crows tried to sing and the sun tried to shine. Then he surveyed the details of his blade. "I'm staying here and will make my own decisions." 

Then with one last killer glare, he turned around, and before anyone knew it, he was out. The room turned silent.

Strike three; He had no respect in his heart. Not even for his seniors.

Hinata Shoyo didn't know what to think. His gut moaned, and he clutched at the desk nearest to him.  
Aggressive .  
Arrogant.  
Disrespectful.  
If he was all this, Hinata thought, why couldn't he just stick his blade in the corruption in Kageyama's chest?  
Why couldn't he stop the decay of his breath?

But subconsciously- Hinata knew why.  
Because, three months ago,  
Hinata felt his heartbeat, felt his breath,  
Under the snow. 

Part Three-

Kageyama knew he was in the right place.  
He was an outlaw now, and needed to be hidden.  
Because there is no way, in the entire world, Oikawa would let Kageyama free. And alive.

But it turns out, Kageyama felt his lips with two fingers, He was stuck again.  
God brought another creature to begin to trap the former King.

Hinata Shoyo knocked on the door, so nervous, the knock amplified in his ears. The china cup he held jumped on the saucer. Here we go, he thought, chest tightening.  
He saw Kageyama lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. But as Hinata entered, he made no acknowledgement.

"Hey," Hinata cleared his throat, looking awkwardly to the side. He flushed, trying not to look at Kageyama. "I brought you some tea."  
For a while, Hinata stared at the herbal , sugarless liquid. Maybe, Hinata thought...

It was a good idea to just dump the drink, then go.

Kageyama sat up and watched Hinata. Scrutinised him. Then he slipped his socks off and approached Hinata. Hinata looked at Kageyama's feet. They were long and veiny.  
Then Kageyama took his drink.

"Next time send someone else to bring me tea." Kageyama remarked.  
Hinata flinched. "What, sir?"  
"I don't want you to bring me my drink."  
"Why, sir?"  
"Because I don't want to kill someone who gave me tea."  
Hinata paused. Kageyama sipped his drink, back on his bed. 

"I didn't want to get you tea." Hinata declared. It was the truth.  
Hinata didn't want to be underpowered in this spiral, again.  
"I don't care." Kageyama lied.  
Hinata sat down next to him on the bed.  
"I hate you Kageyama," he said, "But I have a passion to kill you. I don't want this Oikawa guy to get into my way of killing you."

Kageyama stared at him. His wings jerked. "Kill me now then."  
Hinata stared back, his breath audibly heavy.  
"Why can't you kill me now." Kageyama groaned, "I lost the will to live. There is no one, nothing, here."

Hinata smiled. "What a King," He said, "You can't be this pathetic without your crown, can you?"  
Kageyama felt an ocean of distress.  
He thrust his gaze toward Hinata, breathed on his face, and his words slurred, drunk in fury. "Don't ever call me a King again." He barked.  
"Don't ever call me pathetic. You've never felt what I felt. Heck, I want to kill you right now-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU?!" Hinata shrieked. "YOU NOT WANTING TO KILL ME DOESN'T MAKE YOU AN OPPONENT. IT MAKES MY LIFE MEANINGLESS!"  
Hinata broke down. "I liked you much better when I first met you-"  
What am I even saying?  
"I wish you didn't come here, Kageyama."

Kageyama's soul writhed and tore like a caged beast in his body. No words, the beast thought, can communicate what I want to tell him. He threw his hands, pushed Hinata against the wall with every powered Shiro physical ability he held inside him.

Hinata's neck hit the stone first, then his head, and the pain was what made his hands hold Kageyama's throat. What am I even doing? Hinata wondered. Am I going to kill him?

Kageyama tried to gasp. Then he used his Shiro abilities to knock Hinata down, then Kageyama walked up the wall, and onto the ceiling. 

Hinata Shoyo's bronze eyes glew golden.  
Why was Kageyama upside down?  
We're his powers even greater than before, three months ago?

He carried Hinata, and thrust his head onto the ceiling, so the crown of his head was bleeding. His neck snapped. Is this how I die then? He wondered.  
Kageyama still stared at him, from upside down.

"In vain," Hinata choked, blood splattering from his mouth, "You breath air in this world."  
Kageyama held Hinata's throat, even as he spoke.  
"In vain, you threaten to kill me.  
I'm vain, you sat on the throne  
In vain, you hold my throat, hoping to get rid of me."

It's true, Kageyama thought. He watched Hinata. He was stifling, moaning, shaking his head from side to side. 

"What are you going to do when you kill me?" Hinata breathed. "Who are you going to be?"  
Kageyama struck his head against the stone. Another part of Hinata's neck snapped.  
"I am going to be free from you!" 

"No." Hinata tried to laugh, sadly. "Because when I die, every night, you will never sleep."

It's true! Kageyama thought again. But just at that moment, a rock his the back of his head and he blacked out.

Part Four-

Daichi sat solemnly, beside Kageyama's bed.  
He knocked him unconscious for sure, but the former King appeared to be peacefully sound asleep. Hinata was in the room next door, neck bloodied. Sugawara was healing him.

Daichi was a Kuro angel, had abandoned his family five years ago, to be with Sugawara. Whenever he thought of his family, he was submerged with inner agony.  
He has the power of the Earth element, and with a strength that allowed him to take his place as the captain of the elite team.

He was a man of stone.  
All his emotions through the years had frozen up.

Suga entered, rolling the wheels of his chair.  
His legs were something Daichi was used to. Something that didn't allow Sawamura to love him physically.

"Daichi," Sugawara panted. He was drained.  
A Shiro angel has the ability to be levelled higher physically. But because of his disability, Suga uses his Shiro magic to heal ,or amplify the powers of other angels.

Daichi loved and hated him for it. Giving Hinata the chance to heal left Suga lost in exhaustion. It also shortened his lifespan.

"Daichi, what do you want to do about the new members?"  
Sawamura shook his head, and turned to Kageyama in scrutiny. "True, he's strong." Daichi murmured. "But he's a threat to all at Karasuno."

"What he did to the ginger," Sugawara commented dryly, "Almost put him to death."  
Sugawara wheeled his chair closer to Daichi and kissed his cheek.  
"I don't want him to hurt you."

Daichi suffered in the fires of leaping impulses. All he wanted to do was throw Kageyama out, forget about him, even long after death.  
"We can't trust him." Daichi stared into Suga's amiable eyes, "If he gets his place back as King, he could target Karasuno."

"We did make plans to dethrone him ourselves," Sugawara agreed. "But we could give him a chance."

Kageyama's body faced away from them, away from the window light. Suga and Daichi overlooked his glowing hair.  
"I don't know..." Sawamura tried to consider being an ally with this former dictator. "I reckon he should go. I bet Oikawa is searching for him. That could turn out to be dangerous."

"Don't trust him." Suga said. "But help him train. We can teach him to be a good King, together." Suga put his pale hand on Daichi's, silver eyes gleaming. "Then he can rule Shiro without a problem."  
Daichi froze. Somehow Suga made everything taste sweeter. He stood, kissed the top of Suga's head and begun to make his leave.  
"We could give it a try." Daichi Sawamura smiled warmly, and exited, worries plaguing his mind. 

Part Five- Approximately three months ago

Kageyama stood before Oikawa Tooru ,who sat on his throne.  
His.  
Oikawa's or Kageyama's?  
Who knows.

It seemed as if the power Kageyama had passed away like a breath upon a mirror.  
If the breath upon the mirror will disappear, Kageyama thought, maybe it's better to break the mirror.

The laughing man laughed, "I've been everywhere, I've talked to everyone, and they don't want you slouching on your throne, blowing your death threats around like dandelions. And you, probably forgot about me! But I was in fact; preparing for this day;"

His light brown gaze bore into Kageyama's scowl. "The day where I dethrone you as King." 

Kageyama scowled, lusting to inflict pain, "My devil has been long caged." He said, "Do you wish to break bars open?"

Oikawa's pointed chin was in the air. He smiled. "Ahh Tobio-chan. We used to be the best of friends. And now you behave like this?  
You could serve me, if you want."

"No way." Kageyama shifted in his position, passions to kill, raging like a tempest. "No way will I ever do that."  
"Oh Tobio." Oikawa felt giddy, "You have no purpose in life anyway, do you? Maybe enslaving your self is a better idea, after all."

Kageyama trotted towards the door, his hob- nailed boots pounding on the ground, which he once called his courtroom. Then he paused to look at his throne. This would be the last time in his life, he looked at the throne, he decided.

Oikawa was still lounging on it. "Give up already? I figured, in my dreams every night, that the diva would make a more dramatic leave from his petty castle."

"Bite on that, Oikawa." Kageyama almost smiled. "Because I'm going to get strong enough to kill you." 

"Yes!" Oikawa breathed. "The cutie boy finally admitted I'm stronger than him...I guess wing size doesn't coordinate to the power of the man who holds it."  
Kageyama growled.  
"Keep talking, the next time you see me, I'll be holding a blade to your throat."

"Unfortunately," Oikawa sighed, "That's a little too dangerous for me Kageyama." He gestured to his approaching guards with a flick of his wrist. 

"Seize him." 

As soon as those words passed throats Oikawa's lips, Kageyama's instincts, maximised in the powers of Shiro, took the reins. And rode Kageyama Tobio's body like a horse.

He grabbed he throat of a guard, let it go slightly, and knocked his body to the furthest wall. The next one went down the same way. A larger one came at Kageyama from behind, grabbed his arms and cuffed him. As Kageyama averted his gaze, he used Shiro level strength, to flip over, jump, and kick the overwhelmed guard in the back of his head. Kageyama broke his metal restraints, only with a slight wrist movement. And in his nightwear, which was now slightly bloodied.

Then he ran, out of the castle, into the humid night air of the nocturnal city of Kitagawa Daichi.

Part Six- 

Hinata woke up, head ringing. He felt starved, he wanted something meaty, something delicious...

Then he remembered what occurred between himself at Kageyama two days ago.  
How am I not in the afterlife? He wondered, concerned. Is this the afterlife? Then a pain, in his heart struck him, like it was a glass, shattered.

Sugawara entered the room, the wheels of his wooden chair making a monotonous sound of friction. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling softly.  
He was like a girl, Hinata reflected. Suga reminded him slightly of his mother. "Hinata was it?"  
Hinata nodded quickly.

"I'm hungry." Hinata admitted sheepishly, then he got up. "May I start my training?"

Suga reached into his pocket, and pulled out a loaf of bread. "I'm afraid we're having food shortages." He scratched his brow. "Karasuno is a forgotten district in Miyagi. We don't get much gold."

"Anyway," He continued, as Hinata attacked his bread, "I reckon, with your strength and energy, you can begin your training. I managed to pull Kageyama out of a coma as well, so both of you-"

Hinata looked dazed. The sound of the name Kageyama, those four, intense syllables grabbed him, and pulled him to his unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry." Suga peered downwards, but then, Hinata pulled himself out of bed, grunting slightly. 

"How did you heal us?" Hinata asked, inquisitive, "Was it your magic?"  
"Yes," Sugawara replied, "Shiro angels do have he ability to heal, and give strength to other people, but most use it in vain.  
My disability from birth got me used to it." Suga signalled to his legs.

In vain, Hinata thought.  
"You are the first Shiro angel who's actually been nice to me y'know."  
Suga chuckled prettily, "Who was the first one you met?"  
Hinata looked at the floor, dazed again.  
"I'm sorry!" Suga breathed again, louder this time.

"It's okay." Hinata glanced at the sun through the glass of the window. "He is my weakness. And I live to defeat him."  
Sugawara shivered, the aura of Hinata was burning cold. "So when he becomes King again, not a sore loser," Hinata approached the window, scanning the horizon, "I will kill him."

Suga wheeled himself beside Hinata. "Look, Hinata, there are other ways to get strong, than defeating Kageyama- sorry Hinata I have to say his name. He could be our ally-"

"NO!" Hinata yelled. Then breathed. "He's the strongest person in the world. If I can't defeat him, I'll never have the ability to unite Kuro and Shiro." 

"Well at Karasuno, we intend to unite Kuro and Shiro. But in a tactical way. We never say defeat . But I'm never going to stop you if you have a particular reason."  
Sugawara held his hands together. "I reckon you should pay your attention to someone who is almost stronger than Kageyama..."

"Who!" Hinata barked, anger turning him animalistic. Suga turned his chair away from the window.

"A young man named Oikawa Tooru. The King of the Shiro, and the torturer of Kuro."

Of course, Hinata thought.

Part Seven- 

Oikawa sat on his throne. It was impeccably high, large enough to carry his six foot body and 5" 5 wings.

But when he should have been at peace, something warm at the back of his mind nagged at him. And it took the form of Kageyama Tobio.  
Oikawa buried his head in his hands.

"The burden of a King is slowly killing at you," the voice inside Oikawa's head spoke.  
No it wasn't inside his head.  
It was the words spoken of Iwaizumi Hajime, beside him, running his hand through his brown spiky hair. He sighed.

"Come on Iwa," Oikawa smirked, sadly and placed the crown off his head. "I've trained my whole life for this." 

"And you take your anger out killing Kuro angels?" Iwazumi peered at the crown on Oikawa's lap. "Or rather, torturing them?"

Oikawa tensed up stifling his anger, "I don't torture them for anger, Iwa," he wailed, "I torture them because I'm scared."  
"Of being a pathetic crybaby?"  
"No. Other reasons. Besides Iwa, these aren't questions a Commander shou-"

"I don't care." Iwaizumi muttered.  
"But what if." Oikawa's eyes ignited in unsupressed anxiety. "Kageyama does get stronger?"  
"So what?" Iwaizumi spat, "Why do you care about him so much? It's not like he cares about you anymore."  
Oikawa Tooru's voice turned hoarse. Nothing moves but his mouth. "No, no no. Iwa- chan you just don't get it do you? He wants to kill me!"

"Let him." Iwaizumi said darkly, "It'll be less stress for me anyway."

The room was silent. 

"Anyway," Iwa continued, "You sent every soldier looking for him in the whole kingdom-"  
"But that's just the whole kingdom!" Oikawa moaned, surveying his crown.  
The crown which once stood on the head of Kageyama Tobio.

"What do you mean?"

Oikawa strained a smile. "I mean, Tobio is smarter than that to hide in Shiro territory. And no way he'll hide in Kuro territory, they'll probably want his head- by the masses Tobio has killed. So Iwa-chan."

Iwa turned his head sharply and stared into Oikawa's gleaming irises. Oikawa's mouth slurred, "Where do you think Tobio is?"

Iwaizumi didn't hestitate. He looked at the floor. "In a secluded village."

"Bingo." Oikawa grinned, a rush of excitement flowing within his body. He stood from his throne and placed his crown on. "Commander Iwaizumi, tell all soldiers to raid every secluded, colour neutral area in the whole of Miyagi."

Oikawa's gaze turned dark, "And if anyone gets in the way of gaining Kageyama, alive, to kill them all." He was desperate, so desperate.  
Iwa bowed, grudgingly and rushed out of the courtroom. 

What neither of them knew, was that outside a crack on he courtroom mosaic, a tall man from Karasuno, sat there.  
Listening.

Part Eight- 

"GO GO GO!" Daichi bellowed, sweat staining his forehead. They were sprinting along the sunset horizon, the fields of Karasuno expanding as they gained height along the cliffs. Kageyama led the way, his pulse glimmering with Shiro magic, and because of this, he was the fastest. 

But Hinata wasn't far behind. The red sun bled rapidly through the sky, in the cold blood colours of the heavens, and it stretched and stretched.  
Hinata felt so free, on the outside at least, his orange hair streaming outwards as if he were underwater. The grass felt cold under his bare feet, and for moments, he forgot about everything, gravity, and the humidity of his heart. His eyes gleamed as he thought, How could such a beautiful world be trapped under a glass of tyranny, power and purpose?

He accelerated, and shut his eyes, making the sound of the cool evening breeze more audible. Then, with all the force of his leg power, he knocked into something, warm, and slightly hard, and fell down. It was Kageyama, who stopped and loomed over Hinata. 

Hinata rubbed his head, standing up, hoping he hit it hard enough to have hallucinated the figure of the former King.  
But the sight was so vivid now. Kageyama peered down at him, mouth slightly open, gaze now delicate in the orange sunset wash. His silk like locks tousled wildly to one side. And he exhaled.  
"You're fast." He spoke, turned to the pink sky. "With overwhelming reflexes."  
Hinata turned, so his blush wasn't visible, with the backlight of the sun.  
Kageyama continued speaking, eyes serious and dangerously slanted. "Even for a Kuro angel, your athleticism is threatening to me."

Hinata and Kageyama stared at the red glowing horizon, side by side.  
"This is only the first part of our training." Hinata calmly murmured. "I will ensure I surpass you in time."

Anything Kageyama did, Hinata had to watch. What happened three months ago, the kiss ,Hinata couldn't trust his heart to be influenced by Kageyama Tobio. But still, the words came out of his mouth,

"We can make a compromise." Hinata spoke, "First I'll be your ally in defeating Oikawa, then we battle it out in the courtroom for the last time." Hinata glanced at Kageyama, but he had his back turned. "Only one of us can come out alive."

Kageyama turned to Hinata and smiled. "I promise, when that time comes, I won't hold back on you."

A rush of wind blew over them, blossom from the forest below them shot up towards the air, and swirled around, playing with the untamed wings of Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata closed his eyes and smiled, he felt the ruffle of his short feathers, more free than even as he ran.

Kageyama held out his long slender hand to Hinata, and Hinata, grinning, gripped it and shook with all his heart. All the adrenaline in his heart.

Daichi reached them, running, as the blossom fell down, as if the petals remembered the presence of gravity. "No arguing, I hope." He surveyed the smiling faces of the Shiro and Kuro angels. Kageyama's eyes lit up like stars, and Hinata had a blush across his face, his eyes also glowing.

Daichi panted, but the shock empowered the fatigue of running. Did they come up with a resolution? He grinned. Karasuno may yet have a chance of stealing back the throne from Oikawa.

As Kageyama began to run back, he watched the blossom descend from the sky. He felt at peace, but at once uneasy. What if I do get the throne? Kageyama's thoughts raced through his mind. Would my Kingdom want me?  
Would I hesitate to put my blade through the body of Hinata Shoyo?

Part Nine- 

The sunset is before us yet I want to cry,  
Your flowing hair of fire,  
The flush of your cheeks,  
How can one think of a person with every part of their body yet,  
They lay in nights in silence?  
Maybe the tide that tastes of tears  
Is flowing back,  
To touch my feet

You are a pain I can't be rid of  
I stare at my crownless reflection  
And the anger blurs my gaze  
As if it burnt the glass

But taking you away is  
Taking my bones away  
Even if you are a picture in my mind  
I can never reach,

 

Part Nine- 

Sawamura Daichi has the elemental powers of earth. The ground, was the only place he wanted to be, even when other people dreamed to fly.

When Sawamura Daichi was younger, he lived at peace in a small town in the border of the Kuro kingdom. Before he turned  
four, the thought he was safe from the white winged, until his mother was sent past the border as a soldier.  
And died.

The body of Daichi's mother lay on the ground before him. It was missing each and every limp, face scarred and bloodied. Her black wings were torn to shreds. But her son, who stood there, not crying, but recalling her words, the one she said before she left to war.  
"Be an angel of stone, with a soft heart beneath it." She said, combing Sawamura's hair.

Shortly after her death, Daichi's father was remarried. He had always been a working man, only joining the family for dinners, but after the death of his wife ,he became almost non existent. Due to his limited time in the sun, Mr Sawamura's wings began to shrivel up and shrink.

He only came out of his room for one occasion. His wedding. But the fact was, his new wife was a Shiro, white winged angel.

Daichi, who was six years old at this point, screamed to his father, banging his fists onto the stone door of his office. "Why?" He screamed, thrashing his fists to make the loudest sound they could "Why did you have to marry a Shiro angel? Do you not know what killed our mother?"  
His father, overcome with annoyance, swung open the door and struck his hand across Daichi's face, which turned bright red. Don't cry, Daichi told himself.

"Daichi, you need to remember," His father growled. "Just by the colour of their wings, it doesn't make them the same."  
"Still, do you think mummy would have wanted you to marry the species that killed her?"  
Mr Sawamura put his fingers to his temples. "Your mother would have wanted me to be happy." And he shut the door again, on Daichi's face. 

Why, the six year old wondered, would father remarry, if he keeps himself locked up, away from his new wife?

The new Mrs Sawamura was a constantly light stanced, carefree women. Her hair and wings were silver, and she would always kneel down, and look deep into Daichi's eyes, with her large, gentle brown ones.

Eventually, he learned that his real and current mother were friends from childhood. Even though other kids Daichi's age found it amusing, he would sit on the lap of his step mother, and listen to her tales. Sometimes she would stare at Daichi and feel a wave of nostalgia.  
"You look just like your mother," she'd murmur sadly. Another time she froze up in shock, while Daichi was playing outside, and commented on how identical his wings were to his mother's.

Eventually, Daichi's stepmother stopped coming home. Every time she saw Daichi, she quickly ran out of the room, or outside, where she was never seen until the next day.  
It happened more and more frequently, until she was gone for a month. But one day, she arrived bloodied and bruised.

"Are you okay?" Sawamura Daichi burst, giving her wet towels to clean her. But his stepmother, once with a heart so animated, became silent. Except for one thing she whispered, holding her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

 

Part Ten- 

Daichi felt panic- stricken. He kept her in the house everyday, tended to her, but she increasingly worsened. However, seven months later, she lay on her bed, with her eyes closed. Her body was full of blood. But she was holding a baby with bright brown eyes. His wings were spherical white stumps. And he had no legs. Half a body, no wings, Daichi thought, is he a Shiro angel really?  
Is he even an angel?

Before his stepmother died, she stared at the baby and called him Sugawara Koushi. She held him up and smiled at him, drawing her last breath. The fact Sugawara had no legs or wings didn't seem to surprise her. 

Then she drew her last breath.

Daichi ran up the stairs, to his fathers office, the baby in his strong arms. At this stage, he was only seven years old. "FATHER," He banged against the door. "FATHHHHER! Nana isn't breathing! She gave birth and now she isn't breathing!!!" Daichi was desperate.  
The baby burst into tears, and Daichi gently hushed him. Daichi put the baby down, and with all his force, pushed open the door. 

His father lay, eyes open, with a blade buried in his throat. He was drowning in an ocean of blood. And the wailing of Suga, his new brother was cacophonous. 

Daichi was running outside, his confusion overtaken for fear. He breathed hurriedly, but his exhalations just kept going louder and louder and louder. As he reached the Kuro border, he spotted a man, dressed in professional authority.

He gave them a home to live, with other children, training for the army. Daichi painted the stumps of Suga's wings black, and told the officer the truth of everything he saw. Apart from the claim that his stepmother and Suga himself was a Kuro angel.

The officer, gave Suga a wheelchair. They could have never have been happier. For many years, Daichi hadn't seen anyone dying before him. Rather, he ran through fields, glancing at Sugawara for his reaction to the world. But every night Daichi Sawamura would wonder, what happened to my stepmother? What happened to my father? 

The answer came to him four years prior to the arrival of Hinata and Kageyama . Daichi was 20 years old, and Suga was 13 and an officer sat, tense, in front of them. 

"Look." The stranger sighed, "This is going to be hard to listen to, but if you want me to stop, let me know."  
"What is this about?" Sugawara inquired.  
"Your origin," The officer replied. Then he turned to Daichi, "And your past."  
Daichi froze. He had forced himself, for more than a decade, to forget about what occurred in his childhood. But as it all charged back to him, he felt nauseous. Suga, wheeled his chair closer, and the Officer was visibly trying not to look at Suga's legless form.

"For ten years, we've been carrying out this investigation. First, we looked into your stepmother, Daichi, who, as you both know, the mother of Sugawara. Sawamura, when you were seven, you informed us that there was a period when your stepmother didn't come home for around 20 hours, each day. We investigated this."  
The officer began to fumble. Sawamura knew the next part was to be brutal. But Daichi, the man of stone, nodded.

"She," The officer dropped his voice, "became an experiment. A Shiro man drugged her constantly, and abused her."

Sawamura closed his eyes and inhaled an intake of breath. He felt physically sick, a growing knot in his stomach, getting more and more tangled. He couldn't meet eyes with Suga. The officer continued speaking.

"He then," The officer said, "Raped her."  
Sugawara looked heart broken, in realisation, and agony. "For sure?" Suga panted, "Why?"

The officer stared at the floor in doom. "We have a theory. Sawamura, you did say your stepmother was friends with your mother, correct?" 

Sawamura couldn't speak. So he grunted in the affirmative. 

"During the time your mother was in war, she stayed with your stepmother, who protected her. Then the place got raided, and your mother was taken hostage. In front of your stepmother," 

The guard peered into Sawamura's eyes,  
"She was brutally tortured." 

The room was silent for two minutes. Daichi felt as if he were going to throw up. 

Sugawara was trembling, "So what became of my mother after that?"

"After she witnessed the scene, she was taken in for experimental reasons. Many angels wanted to find out the sicknesses after war, and Sugawara, your mother was the prime example.  
However it may have also been a punishment from the white winged, because she protected Daichi's mother, until she couldn't."  
Suga's mouth was torn open, but the rest of his face was still.

"Suga," The officer said, "We took DNA samples from your home where you were born, and found that your biological father, was the Shiro man who abused your mother."  
He lowered his voice, still staring at the ground.  
"And the reason, Suga, why you are missing your legs, is because of the drugs that same scientist injected into your mother."

Daichi froze, but couldn't look at the officer. "Thank you," Sawamura murmured, "It must have been difficult for you to tell us."

 

Part Eleven-

After hours of sword practise, the Karasuno elite team sat on a table around one another.  
Hinata Shoyo was constantly fidgeting, heart pounding, and Kageyama beside him appeared to be bored. Tanaka was glaring at him, sharpening his knife from underneath the table.  
After a few seconds of quiet anticipation, a tall bespectacled man entered the room, wings as white as Kageyama's but shorter. He bowed to the seniors. "Sawamura, Sugawara, Tanaka." He glared at Kageyama, and nodded his head at Hinata. 

Sugawara introduced the tall man, who ran his hand through his blonde curls emotionlessly. "This is Tsukishima Kei. Our spy, with the wits of a very few."  
Hinata gasped at his height as Tsukishima sat beside Sawamura. 

"I heard," Tsukishima began sharply, "A conversation between the Great King, Oikawa Tooru, and his Head Commander, Iwaizumi Hajime."  
Hinata's heart swelled in his chest, the Great King, he thought, and thought again. Soon, Hinata vowed, Kageyama will be a greater, more terrifying King.

Tsukishima Kei continued, "Oikawa sent his whole army searching for the former Royal Highness," Tsukishima hissed snarkly, gesturing to Kageyama, "He wants him alive and is now raiding secluded villages."

Daichi narrowed his eyes. "So your saying Oikawa is on a wild goose-chase to find Kageyama, and his army could raid at any moment."  
"Precisely," Tsukishima muttered.

Paranoia flooded into Kageyama Tobio. He forgot how to breathe. His fleeting heart wanted to murder everyone in the room. He opened his small mouth, and heaved in as much air as he could. Oikawa stained the canvas of Kageyama's psyche.

Hinata Shoyo saw this, and spoke up, "With my heart, Kageyama, you can defeat him. If I need to, I'll be your sword and shield, just this once."  
Kageyama blushed, his heart fragmenting. It was as if Hinata was screaming his name. What a miracle.

"I've got your back Kageyama Tobio," Hinata smirked, also blushing, "If it means Oikawa gets out of the way."

Tanaka cleared his throat. "Apologies for interrupting, but, we need to ensure, at all times, Kageyama is beside someone able to stop a kidnapping."

Kageyama stood up, his height forcing the table to stare up at him. "You don't need to be concerned. Oikawa is my problem." He glared at every table member, sneering, "I ensure I have the ability to defeat him. Maybe the time is right."

Hinata didn't know if anything he said motivated Kageyama but-

Woah- Hinata thought, astonished- If arrogance was a grain of sand, Kageyama owned a beach. 

Tanaka peered at him, challengingly, then looked down at the table in surrender. "Whatever you say, Kageyama-"  
Tsukishima's hazel eyes flashed, and he adjusted his glasses, "However we still need to be wary. Kageyama may be equal to Oikawa Tooru in physical threat, but in mentality, Oikawa is much more tactical, complex and thought out."

"WHAT?!" Kageyama bellowed. He clenched his teeth and almost writhed in his chair in discontentment. "Does that mean he's smarter than me?"

Daichi interrupted, "He's smarter than all of us combined. So the point is be careful, (right Tsukishima?) because at anytime, the whole of Karasuno could be raided."  
Daichi looked at a still stifling Kageyama, "Its not all about our newest diva."

Sugawara nodded, "I'll gather other soldiers from here to guard the outskirts of Karasuno."

And with that, the meeting had finished.  
Kageyama glared at Tsukishima, "I won't forget how you called me 'Royal Highness. Call me that when I'm sitting on the throne."

Hinata wanted to fly,  
He wanted to unite Shiro and Kuro,  
But more than that, he wanted to see Kageyama breathe so freely, as he danced with Hinata, to the music of blades.

All three couldn't happen.

Part Twelve-

Hinata knew Kageyama's head was only on the other side of the wooden wall. He was laying down, so restless in bed, the blanket in a tangle between his legs, which were sprawled apart. His heart, was pumping so much energy inside him. 

Kageyama is on the other side of the wall. Only inched away from touching each other.  
But what did this mean, this feeling Hinata felt? 

It's almost, without Kageyama, Hinata thinks he looses himself.  
Hinata's mind turns to clouds, when Kageyama looks at him, and he feels such simplicity, a feeling that can't be expressed in sounds.

His stare, it's an impact, Hinata considers it and sits up in his bed. Hinata's eyes glew, and cheekbones glew in the moonlight. A shiver takes over the inside of his body.

When I see Kageyama, Hinata thought, I feel the beautiful, brutal, intensity of the world, just in his gaze. "Like my destiny," Hinata breathed to himself, "Is in his eyes."

He's on the other side of this wall.  
He lay back down in his bed, his subconscious phase brought to an end. 

Chapter Thirteen- Conclusion-

Hinata knocked on Kageyama's door. It was dawn, and he was bringing tea in again.  
He just hoped it wouldn't end up with the two of them unconscious again.

But still, the cup bounced on its saucer, and Hinata felt giddy inside, full of energy, more than usual. But as he looked from the floor, opening the door, and his gaze reached the room, he saw Kageyama wasn't in his bed. 

Hinata's golden pupils grew small. His hair shadowed his face. There was a note on the bed.  
He ran towards it. And opened it.

Hinata Shoyo grew pale. And all the energy from his body drained,

Second  
By  
Second

He read the note again, this time aloud.  
"I'll have to borrow Tobio- chan,"  
Hinata choked on the words, breathing as if the air was intoxicated. 

"But I won't be giving him back,  
Lots of love, Oikawa Tooru."

Hinata's whole body began to shake. Somehow, he felt the coldness of his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for your daily support. Just wanted to say that the next chapter is where we see things taking shape, where we see torture, transformation, and  
> The realisation of love   
> I hope you can wait for me...


	3. Hunger and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionate rage- willing to engulf itself.  
> Not willing to control itself. 
> 
> Both sleeping, only a wall apart,  
> Thinking of their hearts.  
> But never bowing down.
> 
> And then he was taken from him.

Whatever drug he had, slipped out of his body, like an ocean tide, releasing its waves from the sand. He opened his eyes, to find himself in a room-like cave. The walls and the ceiling were smooth, but the floor was painfully rough. Kageyama peered at his body. He was wearing his nightclothes from yesterday, and his bare legs, and feet, were dirty, and bloodied from the ground. There were bars. But there was no light, on the other side, just pitch blackness. 

Oh no, Kageyama thought, Holy shit. I must be in Aoba Johzai. Abruptly, he used every ounce of Shiro magic in his blood, to kick the wall. He screamed, grappled at the thin cold air, swung his leg with the force he never before needed to break concrete. 

But he felt no magic.

Holy shit, Kageyama thought again, his wings, much less white, were drooping down. This was a magic restricted prison. And Kageyama was behind its bars, which somehow shone in this lightless room.

 

 

Part One-

Hinata dropped his cup and saucer, which shattered upon the floor. 

Some form of pain splashed upon him.

He reckoned that breathing was a good idea, but he just couldn't. His thought his heart must beat again, but nothing in his chest moved. Everything was so still and so silent, apart from that sheet of paper, which fluttered in the breeze of the open window?  
Open window?

Hinata ran towards it. The place where Kageyama was, he assumed, taken. He turned, sweating, downstairs and outside.  
Clenching his fist, Hinata, ran, breathless, towards the archery grounds, where Kageyama should have been running as well. 

His felt his lungs throbbing, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and the muscles of his legs felt as if they were crumbling inside his skin. Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka held their bows, and began to release their arrows, and Hinata stumbled beside them. Daichi froze to the look of- Hinata's face- it was ice-cold despair. Hinata thrust the note towards Daichi, and all was silent. 

"He's gone." Hinata's voice then broke, "And he's never coming back."  
Hinata closed his eyes. He remembered the playful smile of Kageyama, as the wind brushed through his hair, and the sunset light brushed through his wings.

Hinata's greatest opponent and the young man he had to defeat. His vow to God, as he swore to kill him, could never be reached. The purpose Hinata lived for, could never be reached.

Hinata opened his eyes again. His seniors stared at him in guilt and concern.  
"He was the hope of our Kingdom." Daichi muttered darkly. "Oikawa Tooru just moved a piece of this chess game. This could be checkmate, particularly now that he knows where Karasuno is."

The sun moved from behind a cloud, entering the sky, and light piercied into Hinata's eyes. "But Kageyama said so himself, he's stronger than Oikawa anyway."  
Tanaka threw his knife several feet into the air, then caught it by the hilt with a thud in his hand. "I'd reckon he was trying to convince himself. Besides, someone being completely kidnapped, at night, probably in their sleep, is gonna be vulnerable."

Hinata felt his heart throb, like a wound that cannot be ignored. It seemed as if the others were waiting for him to speak.  
Sugawara wheeled his chair over, and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Have faith in his survival Hinata, I'm sure he'll be back, God will bring Kageyama back, so you can battle with him for the last time."

Tsukishima strayed over, and took his place before an archery target. Shutting an eye, he aimed his bow, and it shot right in point. He turned and looked Hinata in the eye, irritated.  
"The former King is most probably dead. Coming to Aoba Johzai to find him, and probably getting caught, is not going to help Karasuno. So I say we look for a better King." 

Sugawara looked onto the floor. Daichi was visibly holding his breath and Tanaka was sharpening his knife in thought.  
Hinata was trembling, then broke out his fury.

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE THAT DESERVES THE SHIRO THRONE MORE THAN KAGEYAMA TOBIO!" Hinata declared finally, hair swaying in the directionless breeze. "THERE IS NO ONE WHO DESERVES TO WEAR HIS CROWN MORE THAN HIM."  
He breathed out slowly, and blushed, recognising the heat of his words in the air. 

"We must find him." Hinata sighed, and looked to the clouds, gathered on the horizon. "If you're not going to help find him, I will myself."  
Sugawara, relaxed his head, and drummed his fingers onto his chair. "He's right. We've lost too many people. It's our duty to recover what we've lost, especially is their situation is unknown to us."

Daichi reluctantly walked forth, until he was face to face with Hinata. After a few seconds, his voice rang. "Will you be willing search for Kageyama yourself? A singular person will be more discreet than the many numbers of Karasuno. We need the elite team here for protection.  
You don't need to recover him just yet, just find him. If you need to, send a letter by crow. It'll come right to us..." Daichi paused, uncertain.

Hinata's pupils shot up, he looked incredulous. "By myself?"

"You know where it is? Aoba Johzai. It was previously named Kitagawa Daichi. Do you know where it is, Hinata?"

Sugwara tilted his head, feeling every stroke of Hinata's passion.

 

Every memory of the events four months ago swarmed in the air, the warm darkness of it splashed on him.  
The courtroom.  
The blood.  
The fight.  
The meaningless kiss.

Hinata tried to gather his confidence. "Yes." He spoke calmly. "I shall take my leave tomorrow." But Hinata's calm, was the calm before the storm. He ran to his bedroom, biting his lip, with the force of the burden that chained him.

He clicked his fingers and saw the animated fire of his magic, dancing on his palm. It tingles slightly on his palm and grew larger and larger, like the impatient temper of a hound locked away.

 

Part Two- 

Kageyama awoke. He realised he wasn't in his bed at Karasuno, once again, and his heart dropped, as if it found itself chained to concrete. His feet and legs were wet and cold,

And his ankles were cuffed to the ground with metal restraints. He could not move. He could not walk. He could not hold his head high like he always would.

The water pipes passed from just behind him, so he used the wall to slide his waist downwards. Kageyama craned his strong neck and placed the pipe between his lips and drank thirstily, then turned around. There were footsteps.

Oikawa Tooru somehow was glowing, and clutched at the bars on the other side of the prison. "Hello Tobio-chan. I hope you like your cell."  
Kageyama stood up, and leaned as close as he could to Oikawa. But his ankle cuffs ceased any chance of moving. "Why am I here, restrained?" He spat hastily, from inside the dark. "What do you want from me?"

Oikawa smiled. "I'll answer your question. I'm going to take away your pride. Because you clearly think you can defeat me..."  
Oikawa placed his crown on his own head. "I don't care when you die. I care that eventually, you won't feel so royal anymore.  
And that will be because of me."

Kageyama felt engulfed in despair. It swallowed him up so much, he couldn't express emotion. His chin tilted defiantly. "You haven't told me what you're going to do to me yet."

Oikawa almost laughed hysterically. "You've had that same brave face since you were tiny, Kageyama. I can't wait to remove it from you..." And he spoke softer still, walking out of the prison, into deeper darkness, "I can't wait for tonight, Tobio."

Kageyama's brave face had already perished. He would rather be cured of all spite, then be constricted by the angel he hated the most. He slumped down, his backside started to become wet from sewer water. He looked down, lips pursed slightly. 

Six hours later, Oikawa entered the cavern. However, he didn't wait outside the bars. He turned the key, and moved inside.  
Kageyama was four feet away from him. He began to sweat. 

Oikawa took off his crown and placed it on Kageyama's head. Kageyama felt no other feeling than agony. "What are you doing?"  
Kageyama wore the beautiful, gleaming crown, in a starving, thirsty, dirty, wet body. He began to pant, and reached over to remove the crown.  
"Don't," Oikawa said. "For every time you remove your crown, one of your clothes gets stripped away."  
Kageyama Tobio stood up, one more flash of pride. But although they shared the same space, he still couldn't move close.  
"Never." Kageyama looked upon him, almost as tall, but before he knew it, a knife came his way and tore the bottom part of his shirt.  
Anger pouring inside him, Kageyama lunged forwards and reached out to punch Oikawa, but he still couldn't. 

Kageyama's bare stomach was filled with the bitter coolness of the air. He shivered. "Release me." He ordered. He still wore his crown. It must have made him look idiotic. 

He realised Oikawa was staring at him. Peering intently with his wildly unpredictable brown gaze. "Suits you." 

He slipped a key out from inside his right trouser pocket, and released Kageyama, who fell in the floor, stood. and charged at Oikawa. Before Kageyama could swing a fist at him, a syringe flashed his way, and buried its thick glittering needle inside his flesh. 

Kageyama felt limp. 

He didn't know what his body was doing. He couldn't control what his body was doing. His body fell into Oikawa Tooru's arms, and the mouth of Kageyama Tobio opened slightly and groaned.  
As if he weighed nothing, Oikawa grabbed him, and seized him, and as if he were weightless, he thrust Kageyama's body onto a steel chair. He clasped him. The cuffs felt like ice.

He still couldn't even think of moving his body parts. Everything was so dizzy. Am I conscious?, A voice in the deepest parts of his head breathed. Kageyama's eyes slanted, and flashed electric blue. He realised Oikawa was scanning through collection of metal objects. What does this mean, The voice of Kageyama's head hissed, am I supposed to be afraid? 

Then Oikawa turned around. His face was shadowed as darkly as the rest of his room, but his eyes, his smile, and the thick scalpel in his hand shone as brightly as the non existent sun. 

"Looks like it's time to rip your throat from your neck." Oikawa's mouth twisted in pleasure. "So much fun, like we're kids again, Tobio..."

Part Three- Kageyama and Oikawa nine years ago. 

The sun watched the two white winged children walk towards their beloved forest. It was shining brighter than it had ever, it was almost as if the heavens forgot about the war, the destroyed villages, the tyranny, the blood, the anguish, and for this hour, it was only these two children.  
Maybe the sun wanted to enjoy the moments of Oikawa Tooru, a prince awaiting his reign, and Kageyama Tobio, the son of a recently deceased Lord. 

 

Come on Tobio-chan!" An eight year old Oikawa skipped along the footpath, jumped, and splashed along the stream, whose rapid waves raced with him. Kageyama, six years old at this point, tries to catch up. He couldn't remove-  
The jittery feeling in his heart. 

As they entered the woods, Kageyama, slightly nervous, asked where they were heading to.  
"I call it," Oikawa proudly declared, "The King tree." After fifty metres, they approached a proud, ginormous, natural skyscraper, which Oikawa called a tree. It was beautiful, Kageyama gaped, his soul touched, sunlight splashed, flirted with every curved leaf, so it was glowing in green, and the huge, huge branches, were warm, brown, strong and healthy. It was simply incredible. He craved to climb up the King tree. 

"We have to get up there."  
Kageyama realised Oikawa was saying this, gazing at him deeply.  
"We?" Kageyama asked flustered. (This was before the time Kageyama Tobio was who he is is today- achingly arrogant.)  
He continued to speak, "But you're the one who is going to be King, Oikawa senpai."  
There was a strange quiet. 

"We can both be King." Oikawa decided. His eyes flashed with challenge. "Kitagawa Daiichi would be better of with two Kings not just one."  
Kageyama felt his heart throbbing. He never had felt so hopeful, so elatedly hopeful. "Thank you so, so much Oikawa senpai." His wide cheeks flushed with blissful energy, and his eyes sparkled.  
Before long, both boys managed to climb the King tree, with the support of one another, then stared at the late afternoon sky, which was still blue and cloudless. 

But of course, like the swift transition from afternoon to evening, the friendship of Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama decayed. 

It began one day, when Oikawa Tooru was twelve, and Kageyama was two years his junior. A ball was commencing, for the celebration of the Duke's daughter turning nine years of age. Her name was Hitoka Yachi.

Oikawa's eyes were half-lidded in boredom. "I don't want to dance with her father. Kageyama can."  
Kageyama was already being watched from a large distance from every young lady in the Kingdom, that night.  
"Tooru." The Shiro king scolded his son. "You are my heir, please, learn how to socialise with young ladies your age. It is important you adapt to the social climate, and love your people."  
Oikawa kissed his teeth. He surveyed Hitoka Yachi. Small white wings, short blonde hair. Cute, with a sweet, sweet, face. But Oikawa already saw a sweet face, every time he looked at the mirror, trapping the flames that struggled inside him.  
"Boring." Oikawa decided. Then he paused, meeting his large brown eyes to his fathers. "Also, Kageyama's gonna be King with me. So he can have Hitoka."

This was a common statement during the childhood of Oikawa Tooru. But with the pressure of the ball, with the music and the dancing, the King just couldn't stand his son. He put his champagne glass down. "Kageyama Tobio," The King hissed, "is not my son. You are."

The King stared at the dancing before him, then stared at Kageyama being watched by the girls, furious with his milk carton. "Tooru, you are a strong boy, I know your people will respect you." The King gazed at Kageyama even more intently. "But the two of you reigning together-"  
The King paused, cleared his throat.  
"I already see a bad road ahead for you too." 

Oikawa tried to laugh it off. "What do you mean? What bad road? I already promised him father-" He trailed off, to the sight of the King's glare. 

"You shouldn't have!" The voice neared to a bellow. The young girls who were looking at Kageyama now turned their heads to this flared argument. The King ignored this, however, "This is the Shiro Kingdom we're discussing! We don't make promises, about reign, for a laugh!" 

He took Oikawa's chin in his hand, and yanked it towards his growling face. "If you think this Kingdom is a joke, it will fall apart in your hands, your people will die under your breath. If you think this Kingdom is a joke, you do not deserve to bear the white wings of strength and justice, let alone rule us." 

Oikawa tore his father's hand away from his ever moving chin. He couldn't say anything. His soul silently whimpered. "Okay." The prince softly spoke. He rushed to the bathroom, his face flushed, and Kageyama watched him, milk carton in hand, until all sight of Oikawa Tooru was lost. 

Through the years, Kageyama had built the ground he lived on- arrogance. The mere thought of being King- it brought about personal shades of hunger, desire and heartfelt hope.  
And year by year- His eyes pierced through Oikawa, like a blade, the way Oikawa fought, his brutal strength.  
Night by night - he snuck out of his bed, under the moon, over the wet grass making himself agile enough to fight even his own shadows.  
Second by second- He hallucinated himself before him, with a crown over his head. 

And Oikawa watched these personal shades of hunger. It tasted of death.

Part Four: 

Kageyama was busy practising under the moon. The grass was so fresh, and his cold feet tingled, and his sweat and breath dripped out of him. His golden blade, exquisitely crafted, flashed in the thin air, and sliced a tree in half. By tonight, Kageyama contemplated, every tree in this forest is going down. 

But the unmistakable tinge of loneliness made Kageyama almost miss the sun, the crowds, Oikawa's smile. 

His knees slowly began to ache. With every tree lost, there was stamina, so much stamina lost. Kageyama growled under his breath. "If there is only one throne-"

Slice.

"And only one King-"

Slice.

"Then who would it be?"

As Kageyama sliced this last tree, he veins on his fist became blue, and the rest of his hand pink and strained. He licked his lips. But there were footsteps. 

"I will be King." A voice, a haughty voice came from behind, and Kageyama's azure eyes flashed and widened. Oikawa was approaching Kageyama, topless, in his night shorts. 

Oikawa at this point, was sixteen years old. His beautifully even face almost appeared to be glowing in the moonlight. His brown eyes were wide and wild. His tanned, slender, but more muscular body embraced the cold of the night.  
"I will be King." He repeated airily.

 

Kageyama was a victim to his tight hurried breaths. He felt as if he was drowning, gasping for air. Oikawa observed this and grinned slyly.  
"To be truthful," Oikawa began, "Nothing scares more than you, Tobio- chan. I've watched you for the past five years, competing with me."

Azure eyes slanted ferociously, Kageyama gulped, his throat feeling increasingly narrow by the second. Nothing scares me more than you, Kageyama repeated in his head. 

Nothing petrified Kageyama as much as Oikawa Tooru. He scared him to the bottom of his soul. Oikawa was the living embodiment of every weakness hidden in Kageyama.

And under the moon, they stared at one another, realising the fear buried in their hearts.

Oikawa recovered first. "If you have so much energy to compete with me," He declared, "Then why don't you move away from here? Live your own life?"

Kageyama's eyes bore through him. "It is my destiny to become King. My parents died so God could make it happen."

"If it is your destiny, then why did my mother, the Queen, give birth to me and not you?"  
Kageyama paused, his eyes shining with mortification. He didn't want to answer back. So he but his lips. 

"Kageyama, you are strong and determined. I know you could rule a kingdom. But I also know for a fact-"  
Oikawa flicked his hair, his eyes shadowed, lips highlighted as they playful spoke-

"You're destiny is to ruin this kingdom once and for all."

Part Five:

Hinata was unsure why he was clenching his fists time and time again. He was also unsure why his eyes were glassed in tears, why Kageyama was in his every thoughts, why he felt like he was 

Underwater. 

He was packing, thrusting food, knives, a compass, arrows, a torch in his bag. He grabbed his black sword, clasped it to his small waist. Attached his bow onto his back.  
He hoped all that he'd learnt in Karasuno would rush back to his mind. He would remember each and every skill, and do it all again. But with the absence of the man that meant everything to him.

Everything to him? Hinata trembled. Should his greatest enemy, the one he spends every night in bed aspiring to kill, mean everything to him? 

He was so mean.

But he was perfect.

He was brutal. Completely brutal.

But flawless.

He angered Hinata.

He was made for Hinata.

Was? Hinata questioned himself, squinting his eyes with frustration. Was? 

"Kageyama is still alive.", Hinata whimpered to himself. Not because he felt it in his heart. It's because he knew it. He could almost see the unmistakable chromatic aquamarine of his eyes burning. 

Hinata blushed and felt his heart beating. He was going to see the blood, every drop of his blood, stark red against the silver of the palace floor. 

He was going to Kitagawa Daichi, to find Kageyama Tobio.  
Again.

 

Part Six:

Am I supposed to be afraid? 

Oikawa turned around. His face was shadowed as darkly as the rest of his room, but his eyes, his smile, and the thick-

Thick- 

Scalpel,

In his hand shone as brightly as the non existent sun. 

 

Chapter 3- Hunger and Blood-  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> I did say the next chapter was going to be delayed, due to exams.  
> But I had to release half of Chapter 3 for you.   
> The Second half will come soon ;)


End file.
